The Conffession
by person3
Summary: My sixth fanfic!^_^ I hope this one is as well liked as my other ones. Please don't read it without giving it a review. I need to know whether you liked it or not. I REALLY hope that you like it. Thanks!^_^


Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, and Vivi were  
in Memoria. They were in the area by the entrance.  
They ran into a battle with a chimera.  
Dagger summoned Bahamut, Vivi casted Blizzaga, and  
Steiner used Stock Break. Zidane didn't attack.  
Dagger was standing next to him. She took a quick  
glance at him, wondering why he didn't attack.  
She noticed that he seemed distracted and lost in  
thought.  
Zidane didn't notice as the chimera ran at  
him. "Zidane, look out!" Dagger yelled. Just before  
he heard her and looked, the chimera used Virus Crunch  
on him.  
When it was done attacking, Dagger quickly   
used a vaccine on him, and Zidane attacked with his  
Ultima Weapon, fainting the Chimera.  
After the battle, they all turned they're  
attention to Zidane. He was lost in thought again.  
"Zidane, you haven't attacked during the  
last few battles," Steiner said. "Is something  
bothering you?" Zidane saw them all looking at him,  
waiting for an answer.  
"...no," he answered. "Something is defianetely  
bothering you Zidane," Vivi said. "I said there's nothing  
wrong," he repeated. Dagger, Vivi and Steiner all looked  
at each other. They knew something was wrong, and he wasn't  
telling them.  
"Well, I think we should get some rest," Steiner  
said. They all wanted to keep going through Memoria and  
find out more about it, and figure out where Kuja was, but  
it was getting dark, and they had been battling for a while.  
Dagger, Vivi and Steiner started leaving, but Zidane  
just stood there thinking. They all stopped and turned around.  
"Zidane, let's go,"Dagger said. He abruptly heard her and   
came back to his senses. "I'm coming,"he said, and walked past  
all of them, and waited for them at the teleporter. They  
all looked at each other again.  
  
  
When they got back on the invincible, everyone started  
getting ready to get some rest for the night. They all knew  
that they wouldn't be able to sleep well because of everything  
going on, but they tried anyway.  
Everyone was in the main room of the Invincible talking.  
They didn't know where Zidane was. They knew he was on the ship,  
but they didn't know where.  
Dagger became worried and went to find him. She was already  
worried that he was always lost in thought, and that he wouldn't tell  
them why.  
She went to the back room of the Invincible. She saw Zidane.  
He was standing there with his back facing her, and his arms folded.  
She could tell that he was lost in thought again.  
She walked up behind him. "Zidane?" She said. Zidane turned  
around. "Hi," he said. "What are you doing here?" "I was looking  
for you,"Dagger answered. "I could tell that you were lost in thought  
again. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Zidane said. He turned around and folded his arms  
again.  
Dagger was very worried now. Whatever it was that was bothering  
him must not have been good if he wouldn't tell. Why wouldn't he tell?  
Dagger walked around him and stood in front of him. "Something  
is bothering you, and it will bother me until you tell me what it is.  
You know you can tell me anything,"Dagger said.  
Zidane sighed. "I don't know, just a couple of things,"he said.  
"Like?"Dagger said.  
"Well, I don't like the fact that I'm a parentless creation," he  
answered. "I've been wanting to find my real home and family my whole  
life. And when I finally find it, there's no actual family, and my home  
is a dump on another useless planet."  
Dagger was a little relieved now to finally know what was   
bothering him the whole time, and she knew he had a right to feel   
that way. "I see," Dagger said. "But you have a family and a home  
with all of us,"Dagger reassured him. "I know,"Zidane answered, still  
not very happy.  
Then Dagger remembered that he said there were two things bothering  
him.  
"What else?" She asked. Zidane looked at her. "Are you sure you  
want to know?" Zidane asked. "Yes,"Dagger answered. "...alright," Zidane  
said.  
"I don't even know how to say this," he said." I've been wanting  
to say it to you for so long, but I never knew how, and I still don't."  
"Try your best,"Dagger said."Believe me, you'll feel better after you say  
it."  
Zidane stood there."Well," he said."Um...how do I say this?"  
He thought for a few seconds, Dagger waiting patientlly.  
Zidane spoke up. "I-," he hesitated. He braced himself.  
"I love you, Dagger," he said.  
Dagger was shocked. Her eyes became wide. She stood there for  
a few seconds, soaking it in. Zidane loved her! She was happy, but surprised.  
Zidane was now a little embarrassed. He looked at the speachless Dagger.  
"I knew saying that was a mistake," he said disappointedly. He turned  
around and started walking away.  
"Zidane, wait!" Dagger said abruptly. Zidane stopped. He stood there  
without turning around, and stared at the floor.  
"I-,"Dagger started. She braced herself. "I love you, too."  
Zidane lifted his head. He turned around. They looked into each other's  
eyes, and smiled.  
They walked towards each other, and held each other's hands.  
They were both so happy.  
Then, they both came in for a long, soothing kiss. It lasted a long ten  
seconds that seemed longer, and overjoyed both of them.  
When the kiss was over, they both looked into each other's eyes and  
smiled.  
By each other's sides, they walked back into the main room of   
the Invincible. 


End file.
